Dan Gordon
Dan Gordon '''był śmiertelnikiem, sąsiadem sióstr Halliwell, który przez jakiś czas był w związku z Piper Halliwell. Dan kiedyś grał w baseball w drużynie Seattle Mariners, dopóki nie uszkodził sobie kolana, później pracował w branży budowniczej. Przeniósł się do San Francisco, gdzie miał pracę wraz ze swoją siostrzenicą Jenny Gordon której rodzice przeniesli się do Arabii Saudyjskiej ze względu na wykonywany zawód. Historia Randki z Piper Dan poznał siostry Halliwell, gdy przyszedł przeprosić za zachowanie swojej siostrzenicy, która przyszła do ich domu, by skorzystać z ich telefonu. Gdy Dan zaczął się spotykać z Piper, zauważył, że ukrywa jakiś sekret i podejrzewa, że coś ukrywa. Piper chciała spotykać się z Danem ponieważ nie chciała ciągle myśleć o Leo i wiedziała, że ten związek będzie mniej skomplikowany niż jakiekolwiek relacje z Leo. Jednak nagłe zmiany planów, niewyjaśnione zniknięcia i unikanie jego pytań sprawiło, że Dan zaczął czuć się niepewnie w ich związku. Czuł się także zagrożony przez Leo, ponieważ wiedział, że jest on bardzo blisko z Piper i nadal coś do niej czuje. Piper ostatecznie zerwała z Danem ponieważ zdała sobie sprawę, że to Leo kocha bardziej. Dan był bardzo podejrzliwy wobec Leo, a nawet poprosił szwagra, który pracował dla Deparlamentu Stanu, aby sprawdził kim naprawdę był Leo. Przeszłe Życie Dan w przeszłym wcieleniu żył w latach 1985 - 1920 i nazywał się Gordon Johnson. Był mężem Piper Baxter i pra pra dziadkiem sióstr Halliwell. Był ojcem Penny Halliwell. Podejrzliwość wobec Leo Kiedy na próśbę Dana, jego szwagier sprawdza życiorys Leo Wyata, okazuje się, że walczył on podczas II wojny światowej i tam zginął. Ostatecznie mówi o tym wszystkim Piper przekazując jej odpowiednie dokumenty. Wyprowadzka W finałowym odcinku 2 sezonu Be Careful What You Witch For, występował ostatni raz. Piper życzy sobie, żeby thumb|Finałowa scena z DanemDan poszedł naprzód, jednak później pojawia się w jej drzwiach jako stary człowiek. Piper mówi mu prawdę o sobie i siostrach a Leo ujawnia swoją prawdziwą tożsamość mówiąc, że jest tym samym Leo Wyattem, który zginął podczas wojny. Mimo tego, Dan czuje niechęć do Piper i nawet po odzyskaniu młodości nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Piper sprawia, że Dan zapomina o tych wydarzeniach i zgodnie z jej ostatnim życzeniem faktycznie idzie naprzód przez życie, ale bez żadnych konsekwencji. Dan przeprowadza się do Portland w stanie Oregon, gdzie dostał pracę. Wygląd W ciągu 18 odcinków, mogliśmy obserwować wygląd Dana oraz jego styl który raczej nie zmieniał się przez większą część sezonu. Bardzo często nosił jeansy, koszule, koszule flanelowe, czasami zakładał t-shirt pod spód koszuli. Nosił także zamoszowe buty i skórzane płaszcze. Miał dość kudłatą fryzurę, która została zaczesana tak, aby przedziałek był na środku głowy. Na specjalne okazje takie jak randka lub impreza, Dan zakładał koszulę z krótkimi lub długimi rękawami i spodnie. Od czasu do czasu zakładał bawełniane swetry. W połowie sezonu jego włosy są krótsze, ale fryzura była ta sama. 2x01-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Witch Trial) 2x03-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (The Painted World) 2x04-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (The Devil's Music) 2x04-Dan3.jpg|Sezon 2 - (The Painted World) 2x05-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) 2x05-Dan1.jpg|Sezon 2 - (She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) 2x6-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (That Old Black Magic) 2x07-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (They're Everywhere) 2x8-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (P3 H2O) 2x09-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Ms. Hellfire) 2x10-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Heartbreak City) 2x11-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Reckless Abandon) 2x12-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Awakened) 2x12-Dan2.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Awakened) 2x12-Dan3.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Awakened) 2x13-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Animal Pragmatism) 2x14-Dan01.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Pardon My Past) 2x14-Dan4.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Pardon My Past) 2x16-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Murphy's Luck) 2x17-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans) 2x17-Dan1.jpg|Sezon 2 - (How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans) 2x18-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Chick Flick) 2x19-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Ex Libris) 2x19-Dan1.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Ex Libris) 2x22-Dan.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Be Careful What You Witch For) 2x22-Dan1.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Be Careful What You Witch For) 2x22-Dan2.jpg|Sezon 2 - (Be Careful What You Witch For) Aged Dan.jpg|Dan jako stary mężczyzna - (Be Careful What You Witch For) Ciekawostki *Prawdziwy dom stosowany do kręcenia wewnętrznych ujęć, gdzie Dan mieszkał był na Carroll Avenue w Losthumb|Dom Dana który znajdował się obok Posiadłości sióstr HalliwellAngeles, stanie Kalifornia, tak samo jak dom Czarodziejek. Adres domu to 1331 Carroll Avenue. *To dość ironiczne, ale przeszłe wcielenie Dana mieszkało w Posiadłości Halliwell, gdzie czasem nie mógł nawet przejść przez drzwi. *Dan i Jenny to jedyni bohaterowie, którzy nie poznali sekretu sióstr Halliwell które są Czarodziejkami. Choć Dan poznał sekret, Piper wykorzystała życzenie by o tym zapomniał. *Dan został wspomniany tylko 2 razy po odejściu z serialu: pierwszy raz w odcinku Exit Strategy, kiedy Piper spytała się Leo czy go pamięta, a drugi raz w odcinku Cat House kiedy Phoebe powiedziała Paige o związkach Piper. *Dan i Jenny są jedynymi z głównych postaci które nie pojawiły się w komiksie Charmed. *Dan prawdopodobnie nie umawiał się na wiele randek, ponieważ jego siostra zakupiła mu członkostwo w Domu Randkowym w odcinku "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!". Występowanie '''Dan Gordon '''występował w 18 odcinkach serialu. '''Sezon 2 *Witch Trial *The Painted World *The Devil's Music *She's a Man, Baby, a Man! *That Old Black Magic *They're Everywhere *P3 H2O *Ms. Hellfire *Heartbreak City *Reckless Abandon *Awakened *Animal Pragmatism *Pardon My Past *Murphy's Luck *How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans *Chick Flick *Ex Libris *Be Careful What You Witch For Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Śmiertelnicy Kategoria:Ludzie